Insanity III: The Voice Won't Leave Him Be
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (Takes place after Insanity II's good ending!) Everything seems well concluded, nothing ever happening again. But no. It's not. A new voice has appeared in Gumball's head, supposedly the one telling him to kill people. With this new situation, Gumball tries desperately to end all this madness.. However, thing's are starting all over again. Will Gumball finally end this insanity?...
1. The voice

**Oh hey whadda ya know! Insanity's randomly back again! (yay?..)**

**Okay, okay.. For some of the usual readers for Insanity, (if you're reading this), you might recall me saying in the end that I wasn't going to make any more fanfics for this. **

**I lied.**

**Whoops. :/**

**Sorry, but I'm still loaded with PLENTY TONS of ideas, and a new storyline I kinda want to try.**

**Also, I just wanted to kind of get things a little bit explained/cleared up better. (since the previous fanfics were semi-shakey in parts of the story.)**

**So here we are, Insanity III: The Voice Won't Leave Him Be. (yeah I tried okay?)**

**Anyway, with all that out of the way, onto the story!**

**WARNING: This story contains LOTS AND LOTS of blood and violence. Obviously. So if you're a person that doesn't like that, then well.. Maybe you shouldn't read this.. OTHER WARNING: This also contains MAJOR STINKING character screw-up here! (Definition: I make the character a LOT more different than in canon) If you don't like that, then go find some other story.**

**Enjoy chapter one! :) (References previous stories, beware!) (also takes place in the 'good ending' from Insanity II)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything seemed to return somewhat normal after that day.

Nobody really talked about anything regarding the 'incident', but.. Most were still aware of what happened.

Tobias was still dead, and declared 'missing' by the authorities.

However, they didn't know what happened to the rainbow colored boy, or where he was.

Everyone else in school knew though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an average day of school, like usual days mostly.

Gumball was walking down the hallway, with Darwin by his side.

"Finally it's Friday! It feels like it's been half a century!"

They arrived at their lockers, getting ready for their classes.

"Yeah, I guess you could say this week was pretty long." Darwin replied, as he shut his locker door.

"Did.. You hear anything about.. Well.. You know.. Recently?..." Gumball asked, his voice now down to a whisper.

It seemed the happy tone five seconds ago vanished for the two.

This week was also home to the good ol' murder of Tobias Wilson, who again, was reported 'missing' by local authorities.

Things seemed sort of the same for them, but..

Honestly it was a little awkward.

"Uh.. Not really.. All I heard was the authorities said he was missing.." Darwin whispered back, wary of the situation just as much as his brother.

"They don't know yet, right?..."

"Not yet.."

Gumball let out a small sigh of relief, as he shut his locker.

"Well, see you later Darwin."

He walked past Darwin, heading towards the classroom.

"Yeah.. Bye.."

Darwin went the other way to his class.

* * *

"As you see here, this chart shows the.."

As Miss Simian talked, Gumball was constantly looking over at the door, worried that any moment some guys would come to arrest him or something.

_Pfft, that's silly.. There's no way the police would just barge into the classroom.._

**_It is possible._**

Gumball flinched a little, hearing a whole new different voice in his head.

_Wait what?.. What the what was that?.. That sounded like.._

**_Like what? You're 'insanity'?_**

_Uh.. Actually yeah.. Pretty much.._

**_Wow. For a killer, you're pretty pathetic._**

_Ouch. Say, just who or what ARE you?.._

**_You should know Gumball. I've always been here._**

_Then how come I've only heard you just now then, huh? I don't even recognize that voice._

**_*Sigh*.. I'm the voice in your head. The voice that tells you who to kill, and how to kill them._**

_Oh so YOU'RE the one that makes me insane? Funny. Real funny._

**_It's not a joke Gumball. It's true. I was the one to tell you, even in the alternate timeline._**

_Oh no.. Please don't remind me..._

**_You can't escape your fate you know. You'll have to accept this side of you._**

_No! Never in my life you weirdo!_

**_Accept it. You're only a psychopath, and that's all you'll ever be._**

_In your nightmares! I've learned to control myself!_

**_That won't stop it. You will never control yourself._**

_Shut up!_

**_I will not allow it. Killing is the only option Gumball._**

_Shut up!_

_**You will forever, remain insane. No matter what you change or do. **_

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone in the class turned to look at Gumball, confusion on their faces.

Miss Simian had a scowl on her face, as she was disrupted from the lesson.

_Oh.. I said that out loud.. Whoops.._

"Uh... I gotta use the bathroom.."

Miss Simian rolled her eyes, and motioned that he go.

Gumball then got up and quickly left the room, much to the confusion of the students.

"PAY ATTENTION CLASS!"

They quickly went back to listening to the lesson.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Gumball was standing in front of the mirrors, still trying to comprehend this weird thing.

Where was this voice coming from? Was this really that thing that made him kill people?

"Gumball?.."

He looked over at the door, noticing Darwin standing there, a look of concern on the fish's face.

"Are you okay?.. I heard you from down the hall.."

Gumball sighed, not honestly sure if he was okay or not.

"Is it that.. Crazy thing again?.." Darwin asked.

He noticed his brother nod, which was quite concerning.

"Do.. You want to talk about it?.."

"Okay.. I guess.."

"Well what's wrong now?.. Don't tell me you-"

"No I didn't. Not at all. It's just..."

This was a little hard to explain for Gumball, as he tried to find the right words.

"This weird kind of voice just.. Appeared in my head.. I don't know where it came from.. But it said it was like that voice that kept telling me to..."

He trailed off, not really comfortable with finishing the sentence.

"Anyway.." He quickly continued. "That voice also told me.. That.. Things are gonna start happening again.. Even if I try and control myself.."

Darwin looked confused at first, hoping this wasn't a lie.

But from the look of worry and fear on his brother's face definitely told no lie.

Hesitant, Darwin stepped forward, trying to at least calm Gumball down.

"No need to worry.. I'm sure we can get through this.. Okay?"

**_He's lying. You two will never get through it._**

Darwin paused, as he noticed tears forming in his brother's eyes.

"What's wrong?.. Did I do something?.."

"It's speaking again..."

Gumball let himself fall into Darwin's arms, still crying, as he hugged him tightly.

Darwin hugged back, as no words were spoken between the two.

_**How touching. But don't killers have no remorse for anyone?**_

_Will you just SHUT UP! I DO have feelings! And I DO care! Just leave me the heck alone!_

"Gumball?.."

"Yeah?.."

"You're.. Hugging a little too tight now.."

Gumball finally let go, his grip loosened.

"Sorry.."

"It's fine.. But we should probably get back to class.. It's kinda been longer than five minutes.."

Darwin stopped for a moment, almost about to open the door.

"And.. If there's anything wrong, just talk to me."

Gumball gave a slight nod, as his brother left.

Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the mirrors, now feeling a little bit better.

_**Pfft. He can't help you. You're by yourself on this one.**_

_I know that.. But at least Darwin's trying, okay? Can't you just say something actually NICE for once?_

**_It's entertaining to see you in your true colors.. It makes me smile everytime._**

_First of all, that's creepy. And second, you don't have a mouth._

**_See you soon, psycho._**

The voice stopped talking, much to Gumball's relief.

He left the bathroom finally, and went back to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that was chapter one! Believe me, it's going to get interesting soon, just wait and see. :)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Was it good?**

**With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

**Chapter two: COMING SOON.**

**Fun fact!: The voice idea was a bit inspired by the same element used in the book series (one of my favorite book series) Maximum Ride. The inspiration part is from Max having a voice in her head. So I used that element here. :) (you're welcome!)**

**Quick reminder for past Insanity readers!**

**Again, this takes place after Insanity II's 'Good' ending. That means in this story, only Tobias (at the moment) is killed. All the others from Insanity II are alive here. Also, nobody except Gumball knows about the other timeline. **

**Okay see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Annoying voice in head and the attack

**Well, things will get interesting! (hopefully)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the rest of the day, the voice didn't interfere or speak at all.

Well, not like Gumball really cared.

He was just relieved that it was silent, since that voice was annoying as heck.

Luckily, nobody was really mentioning anything about that accidental outburst from him in class, much to his relief as well.

But of course, nothing can stay perfect all that long, right?

* * *

It was now lunchtime, as Gumball was standing in line waiting for his turn to get food.

"Next!"

He set his tray out, (while also giving the puppet some money) and Rocky placed what was for lunch on the platter.

Honestly, it was quite weird to see all those people from the other timeline not dead, and just walking around without much care.

It really did feel like nothing happened. Well, aside from Tobias anyway.

Gumball was now seated over at a table, waiting patiently for Darwin, who was still in line.

_**Hello again.**_

He nearly choked on his food, before swallowing it quickly.

_Now is not the time, weird annoying voice in my head.._

_**Oh really? Such a flattering name.**_

_Shut up._

**_I'll never go away Gumball. You'll be stuck with me for the rest of your pathetic little life._**

"Gumball?.."

The voice went silent again.

Gumball looked across from him to see Penny, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?.." She asked.

He nodded, which was still worrying to her.

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?"

"No, I don't mind."

Penny sat across from him, worry still present on her face.

"Darwin told me what happened earlier.." She said, pretty much explaining why she was so worried.

"Oh yeah... That... Well don't worry, everything's okay now." Gumball replied.

"Really?.. From what he said, he mentioned something about.. A voice in your head?.."

"He said that? Oh no.. Don't tell me he told you literally everything that happened..."

"No of course not, he only told me a few things. Is.. That bad?" Penny quickly replied.

She noticed a sudden look of fear and confusion on Gumball's face, which was honestly worrying.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned.

"There's something behind you.." He said, clearly frightened by something.

Penny turned around, seeing nothing there at all.

"Gumball there's nothing there. Are you sure everything's okay?.."

"But it was just there! It was this shadow thing, and it was right behind you!"

This was again, concerning.

* * *

Unfortunately, the voice would not stop talking.

It kept mocking Gumball, and calling him the 'worst pathetic killer psychopath it's ever seen'.

_**I can't believe you just left the knife there! The authorities are going to find it and track you down you know.**_

Gumball was trying hard not to punch himself in the face, as he was not paying attention in class.

_**You know, I miss the crazy side of you. When's it coming back?**_

_Never! Just shut up and leave me alone-_

"Watterson!"

Gumball looked up, noticing Miss Simian glaring at him.

"Pay attention!" She scolded, as she went back to the lesson.

_**Pfft. Isn't she a hag? Very annoying.**_

_Well at least she's not annoying as you are.._

**_Really now? I'm annoying to you?_**

_Well DUH! You keep mocking me!_

**_Because it's true. You really are a terrible killer psychopath. 5/10._**

_Oh so I'm getting rated now?! _

**_That's it. You need to be more angry. It'll be easier to kill, because you won't really think about it all too much._**

Gumball quickly raised his hand, signaling Miss Simian's attention.

"What do you want Watterson?" She questioned, very annoyed by this disruption.

"Uh.. Can I use the bathroom?.."

Miss Simian sighed, and pointed towards the door.

Gumball then got up and left the room.

Once in the bathroom, he let out a sigh of frustration, as the voice continued to pester him.

**_I wonder what your parents would think. How do you think they would react, to find out you did it?_**

_Probably mad.._

**_Hm.. Good answer.. _**

_Can you just leave me the heck alone?!_

**_Nope._**

Gumball let out another sigh of frustration.

The voice was really getting to him now.

**_Maybe you should.. Relief your stress?_**

_By murder again? Yeah, NO THANK YOU._

**_Look in the mirror, Gumball._**

Gumball did so, and his eyes widened in shock and horror.

There in the reflection was a shadow, standing right next to him, looking to be the exact one he saw at lunch.

_**"You see me, don't you? Now listen. I've told you plenty of times before. You can't change anything. You can't control yourself. This is the way things are supposed to be, period. Now get out there, and show me the killer that I known since his birth!" **_The shadow, now revealed as the voice, said.

"I told you! I AM NOT going to-"

Gumball turned, noticing that he was being watched.

"Uh... I'm just cleaning... You.. Can go back to whatever... That was.." Rocky said, a little weirded out by this, considering in reality, Gumball was actually just talking to himself.

_**"Ooh.. I can see the possibilities now.. DO IT!"**_

Rocky had a look of concern, as he noticed Gumball was now just standing there, looking to be in thought.

"Hey.. Are you okay?..."

_**Do it.. Do it.. Do it..**_

The puppet grew more worried, as he noticed Gumball's eyes now gray and lifeless. (like usual).

"Okay.. This isn't funny... You're really starting to scare me here.."

Rocky started backing up, very, very, concerned.

Gumball looked around for a moment, checking to see if there was something he could use.

Seeing nothing, it was time for option B. No weapons.

Before Rocky could react, Gumball had him in a chokehold, nearly almost lifting him off the ground.

The puppet struggled to breathe, as was strangled even more, his windpipe getting crushed.

He tried to let out a scream, as Gumball was semi-stabbing him in the chest with his claws, ripping out wads of stuffing.

unbeknownst to Gumball however, there was a security camera recording the whole scene, getting noticed by the staff member who was watching, aka, Principal Brown.

Gumball looked up, as he heard the sound of someone running towards the bathroom.

Rocky was nearly dying, as he still tried to gain oxygen, stuffing now scattered all over the floor.

The door was almost knocked down, as a very ticked off Principal Brown stood in the doorway.

"Watterson what on Earth are you doing?! Let go of Rocky, NOW!"

A look of shame appeared on his face, as Gumball silently dropped Rocky back down, realizing what he had just done.

Rocky was holding onto his.. Throat?, as he talked weakly, stuffing still somewhat pouring out.

"Thank you.. I thought I was a goner.. But.. I'm still bleeding."

Principal Brown looked back at Gumball, a look of anger on his face.

"Office. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, like I said, things got interesting!**

**Let me know what you think! Was this chapter good?  
**

**With that said, I'll see you in chapter three!**

**Ooh a deleted scene!: Originally, when Principal Brown came into the bathroom, I was going to have him say 'Watterson what on Earth has gotten into you?!'. I decided to change the dialogue a little, since this wouldn't make sense, considering Principal Brown saw Gumball insane before in the first Insanity story, which would be a BIG continuity error if I kept this deleted thing in. Just a little fun fact! :)**

**FUN FACT AGAIN!: This, along with Insanity and Insanity II, are HEAVILY based on a indie horror game called 'Yandere Simulator'. Pretty much it's a game with this insane yandere girl killing people in many, many, different and gruesome ways for her love. (or Senpai I guess). Yeah, not exactly sure if people noticed that tone in these stories a little. :/ Anyway, fun fact!**

**CHAPTER 3: COMING SOON.**


	3. The incident and the shadow figure

**Hello! And here is chapter three!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All seemed quiet in the office, not a single word spoken at all yet.

Principal Brown was quietly at his desk, waiting for something.

Gumball was sitting in the seat across from him, not even trying to do anything else except occasional glances around the room.

After a few more minutes of silence, the office door opened.

Principal Brown took a sip of his coffee, and motioned the visitor to sit down.

Gumball was slowly panicking, as he realized the visitor was actually Nicole.

"You wanted to speak Principal Brown?"

He could tell Nicole looked a little ticked off, also guessing that she was expecting another mishap that came with another expensive bill like usual.

"To reassure you, it's not another bill this time."

Nicole sighed a little in relief, thankful that was not the case.

"But."

Gumball was now worried, noticing that the 'incident' from earlier was going to be talked about.

"Mrs. Watterson, we hate to inform you, but on our security cameras, your son was seen strangling and ripping out the stuffing of our school janitor in one of the bathrooms."

"Wait.. What!?"

Nicole turned towards Gumball, angered by this news.

"If you would like some proof, it's right here."

Principal Brown showed her the footage, which pretty much had the entire thing recorded.

Once the video was finished, it was a moment of silence.

Then, Principal Brown continued to speak.

"Because of this.. Behavior, we'll have to suspend him for a few days. Just until things cool off a little. Especially.. Considering... That-"

Gumball quickly cut him off, in order for the principal not to mention anything regarding that day.

"Look I really didn't mean to-"

Principal Brown then cut him off.

"I'm sorry Watterson, but rules are rules. You know we don't tolerate this kind of behavior from students. Now goodbye, we'll see you next week."

"But-"

"Gumball come on, we're leaving." Nicole said, still pretty angry about this.

Gumball sighed, and followed behind her.

Students were watching in silence, as the two walked down the hall.

Gumball didn't even bother looking at anyone, not even noticing Darwin standing there with a look of confusion and worry.

Once they were in the car, Nicole took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm going to try to say this calmly, but.."

She failed at the calmly part.

"Gumball what is the matter with you?! You've never behaved like this!"

Nicole had a look of anger again, as she was glaring at him.

"I know.." Gumball replied, with a sad depressing tone in his voice.

"Why on Earth did you do that?!"

Nicole kept her eyes on the road, but kept glancing over to him.

"I.."

Gumball cut off, not knowing what to say, considering if he told her the truth, she would probably not believe him.

"It's complicated.." He finished.

Nicole sighed, since she wasn't getting an exact answer.

"Gumball, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Um.. No.."

She narrowed her eyes, a little suspicious, since this was obviously a lie.

"Look, I'm just worried, okay? You've been acting a little.. Weird lately.. And I just want to know if there's anything that's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

They arrived at the house, and Nicole parked the car.

She sighed again, and stepped out of the vehicle.

"If there's something bugging you, just talk to me about it, okay?"

"Okay.."

The two stepped into the house, which caught Richard's attention, who was sitting on the couch eating pizza.

"Oh hey, why are you guys home so early?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

"Nothing wrong dear. Just another one of those days." Nicole replied, not telling him what actually happened.

* * *

Darwin and Anais got off the bus, and began walking to the front door.

"So, do you know what happened earlier today?" Anais asked.

The two stopped, while facing each other.

"Well, all I saw was Mrs. Mom and him walking out of school.. So I really don't have a clue.." Darwin replied, shrugging.

"Let's just hope it wasn't seriously, seriously bad." Anais said, as the two went inside.

"Oh hi kids! How was school?"

Nicole was keeping the conversation casual, unaware that the two were in on what Gumball wasn't telling her.

"It was fine." Anais replied, as she and Darwin went upstairs.

The two opened the door quietly, and peeked inside the bedroom.

"Gumball?.. Are you in here?.." Darwin questioned.

A short sigh was soon heard from in the room.

"Yeah.."

Darwin and Anais finally came in, noticing Gumball was sitting on his bed facing the wall glumly.

"Uh.. Are you okay?.." Darwin asked, still worried about the earlier event.

"Yep, I'm fine. You don't have to worry." Gumball replied quickly, still facing the wall.

Darwin and Anais exchanged annoyed glances, knowing this was a lie.

Gumball then sighed again, and finally turned around to look towards them.

"Okay.. I'm not fine.."

"What happened?.." Darwin asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I... Kinda strangled Rocky and pulled his stuffing out today..." Gumball replied hesitantly, in case his siblings had a negative reaction.

"Wait what?! Hold on, he's okay right? Not dead?" Anais questioned.

Seeing her brother nod, she sighed in relief.

"But.. Now I'm suspended for a few days.. Because everything was recorded on camera.."

"Well.. Isn't that good?.. I mean, it probably means less risks for.. Well.. You know.. Right?"

Darwin noticed the 'are you serious?' look on his sibling's faces, which meant no. It wasn't a good thing.

"Do you think Rocky's going to say anything about it?" Gumball asked, worried about the result that option could bring.

"Hopefully not, since that would most likely make things worse for you."

Anais then had a dead serious look on her face, as she looked straight at Gumball.

"But can you PLEASE stop trying to kill people!? That's not going to help the situation if you keep doing that!"

"Okay, okay sorry.." He quickly said, hoping that she would get off his case.

Anais sighed once again.

"So far, I haven't heard anything from the authorities yet. But there's a very likely chance they'll find some evidence sooner or later."

"What do we do when that happens?" Darwin asked.

"Well, I'm not sure yet. Unless you have an idea that'll stop a bunch of police officers from coming for him, then Gumball's screwed."

Anais then left the room, leaving only Darwin and Gumball there.

"What if mom finds out too soon?.. You don't think she'll kick my butt right?" Gumball questioned, now worried about that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if that happens, everything's going to be okay."

Darwin then had a look of confusion.

"So.. What?.. Are you going to tell her?"

Gumball was looking down at the ground, his response pretty quiet.

"Well I was.. But I don't know what she would say.. I mean, would she hate me? Be mad at me? It's worrying."

"I'm sure Mrs. Mom would understand. Uh.. Hopefully.. But if you want to tell her, you can. I'll try to be there too."

"Really?.."

"Of course."

The two then shared a small hug.

_**Oh don't worry indeed. You'll be fine.**_

Gumball had an annoyed look on his face, obviously annoyed by the voice in his head.

_Not with you. You only make things more worse than they already are._

**_Excellent observation. But don't you know even without me, things will get worse anyway?_**

"Um.. Gumball?.. How much is that voice bugging you?..."

"A lot.. Pretty much most of the time..." Gumball replied.

He let out a small gasp, seeing that weird shadow figure thing from earlier, smiling.

"Are you okay?.." Darwin asked, a little worried.

The figure was looking straight at Gumball, still grinning, as it pointed at Darwin, and then made a gesture as to say it was going to strangle him.

"Uh.. Yeah I'm fine... Nothing to worry about.."

Gumball ignored the shadow, having a somewhat nervous smile on his face.

"Um.. Okay.."

Darwin was a little suspicious about this, but shrugged it off and left the room.

As soon as the door closed, Gumball turned towards the shadow, a look of anger and annoyance on his face.

"What the what was that?! Did you _really _have to make that gesture towards me?!"

The figure snickered, as it circled around Gumball.

_**"Well you know he's going to die SOME time, right?"**_

"Just SHUT UP! Darwin is NOT going to die! Especially not at the hands of YOU!" Gumball yelled.

He then went back over to his bed, nearly ready to scream into the pillow in frustration.

Meanwhile, Darwin was quietly listening outside the door, a look of worry and fright on his face.

What on Earth was Gumball saying? Who was he talking to? Was it that voice again? What was that part about whoever it was killing him?

This was honestly worrying.

Darwin let out a sigh, as he quietly went downstairs, the questions he had still in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that was chapter three!**

**Let me know what you think! Was it good? Somewhat intriguing? **

**With that said, what will happen next? What even IS the shadow figure? Stay tuned!**

**Quick note! Gumball is the only one who can see the shadow figure, which takes form of the voice in his head. In reality, Gumball looks like he's talking to himself. Or just being weird. Probably both to whoever's around.**

**See you in the next chapter! :)**

**Chapter 4: COMING SOON.**


	4. The killing begins

**Hooray chapter four is here now!**

**We're gonna start diving into some serious crap here people. We're going to start seeing some.. Kool-Aid coming out of people kind of serious crap. **

**So I hope you're in for that! **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter! :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Let's just say things were slowly getting worse.

The shadow figure started to stay in its physical form, and would follow Gumball around wherever he went.

It was honestly starting to get to him.

Because Gumball was suspended from school, he stayed at home, mostly still trying to get over the whole murder incident.

It was another day of suspension.

Gumball watched, as Darwin and Anais boarded the bus, and were off to school.

The shadow figure, now known as 'voice', was floating off the ground beside him, watching as well.

_**"It must be boring, now that you're suspended. Am I correct?"**_

Gumball nodded, with a little bit of sorrow now on his face.

"Yeah. There's not much to really do honestly."

Almost like reading Voice's mind, Gumball narrowed his eyes.

"And no, I'm not doing that."

Voice groaned, since that was the literal suggestion he was about to say.

_**"Well I'm certainly bored. You haven't been crazy since that incident." **_

"I know that. But that's a good thing. I'm just trying to control this stupid insanity so nobody gets hurt. Especially Darwin."

Gumball looked over, noticing a pedestrian giving him a weird look.

"Uh.. Kid? You're not talking to anyone." The person said, a little creeped out, as he continued down the sidewalk.

Gumball sighed, and walked back into the house.

He then went to the bedroom, and shut the door.

"Hey Voice, how come I can only see you but nobody else can? Unless you're just imaginary.."

Voice shrugged.

_**"It's complicated. I'm not exactly fake, but nobody can really notice me except you."**_

"And why are you still in that.. Form?.." Gumball asked, a little confused why Voice was still in his physical form.

_**"I like this better than in your head. Besides, when I'm in your head, I have to hear all those thoughts you make."**_

Gumball sat on the bed, as Voice stood in front of him.

"Do you know why I'm insane then?"

Voice thought for a moment, a little startled by this question.

_**"Well... The only way I can really see it is that you have some of your mom's genes, (mostly her anger and etc.) or at least a relative has them. I'm not too sure."**_

Voice noticed the sorrowful look on Gumball's face, and honestly felt bad for him.

He floated beside the cat, a look of concern.

_**"Not that it's a bad thing.. I mean.. It has advantages.."**_

"Like what?! Making me look like a dangerous psycho?!"

_**"Okay that's half of it.. Just.."**_

Voice sighed.

_**"Look, you're stuck with this. I can't do anything, you can't do anything, it's hopeless."**_

Gumball looked deep in thought.

"I.. I want to do it again.. But... It hurts people..."

Voice was thinking as well, as a sinister plan was formed.

_**"It's not a bad thing."**_

Confused, Gumball looked up.

"What?"

_**"Insanity isn't a bad thing. It's mostly just based on getting revenge on others. Like how you only killed Tobias because he was flirting with your girlfriend. That was revenge. It's a good thing, and it actually secretly helps people."**_

"So you're saying.. It's just for revenge?.."

_**"Yes. If you want to do it again, you have to look for what needs revenge."**_

"Okay.. Well where do I start?.."

Before Voice could answer, the doorbell could be heard downstairs.

Gumball went to go answer it, seeing it was the mailman.

_"Delivery!"_

He opened the door, and looked inside the package.

There in the box, was a tablet.

_The tablet mom promised for my birthday!_

Looking closer however, his pupils shrunk, as he saw a large crack going down the middle, meaning the tablet was broken.

"What happened to it?.."

The mailman shrugged.

"I don't know. Must've been an accident."

Voice floated down, and whispered.

**_"It wasn't an accident! I saw him kicking the box to the door!"_**

Gumball scowled upon hearing this, which was honestly worrying to the mailman.

"It's okay kid.. You can just buy another one.."

Before the man could react, Gumball grabbed him by the collar, a look of death, murder, and rage all in his eyes.

Voice pointed over to the letter opener on the coffee table, in which Gumball gladly accepted, as his eyes shifted to gray and lifeless.

**OOF HERE COMES THE KOOL-AID!**

"Wait no please! I-I can explain!" The mailman stuttered, as he was desperately trying to escape.

"I saw what you did out the window idiot. You clearly didn't care." Gumball said, his voice monotone, as he raised up the letter opener.

Suddenly, the weapon was then stabbed into the man's torso, and blood started to leak from the waist down.

The mailman tried to cry out, but was silenced, as Gumball cut through the throat, the insides nearly pouring out.

Now, the man was dead.

"That.. Actually felt... Kind of good..."

Gumball looked down at the bloody letter opener, his hand now also covered in lots of blood as well. (and most of his clothes and face too)

_**"Do you see what I mean?" **_

"Yeah.. I think I do.."

Voice smiled.

His plan was now succeeding.

* * *

Richard stepped into the house, his mouth full of fast food.

He swallowed, and set the Joyful Burger bags down.

"I'm home!"

Unfortunately, Richard was too ignorant to notice the missing letter opener, or the shards of the glass near the door.

* * *

It was now after school hours, as Darwin and Anais arrived home.

"Hi Mr. Dad we're home-"

The two stopped in a halt, seeing the shards of glass on the floor.

"Uh.. Dad.. Why is there glass on the floor?.." Anais questioned, as she and Darwin maneuvered around the broken pieces.

Richard raised an eyebrow confused, but shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see anything when I got back from lunch."

Darwin and Anais exchanged worried glances, as they went upstairs.

"Gumball? Are you up here?"

The two stepped into the bedroom, worry still on their faces.

Gumball was sitting at the computer, looking at whatever was on Elmore-Plus at the moment.

Noticing their presence, he turned to face them.

Telling by the looks on their faces, they discovered the glass on the floor.

"Um.. What happened while we were at school?.." Darwin asked, hoping nothing bad occured.

"Not much. The mail guy came and delivered something, and I dropped a cup on accident and it broke, well, that's really it." Gumball replied, trying not to sound suspicious.

However, Anais wasn't this dumb to fall for a lie like that.

"Oh really? That looked more like something else broke instead of a cup Gumball." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I swear I didn't do anything." Gumball was trying hard to make it sound correct, as Voice was looming over him.

_**"I don't think they're falling for it."**_

Anais then sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay then. If I see any more suspicious behavior from you, or if you're actually lying, then I'm definitely going to tell mom about this."

She then left the room, giving Gumball that look that read 'I'm keeping my eye on you'.

"You're telling the truth, right? I mean, you know she's not going to let her guard down."

"I know.. But I really am telling the truth.." Gumball replied, lying once again.

Unbeknownst to the lie, Darwin took his word for it and thought that as the truth.

He soon left the room, leaving only Gumball remaining.

"I'm definitely going to hope that nobody actually cares for that mail guy.." He said to himself, a little worried.

But this, was only the beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, looks like a lie has been started! :0**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! Was this chapter good?**

**With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

**Chapter five: COMING SOON.**


	5. Masked up!

**Howdy peeps! As you can see, the kool-aid is going to start pooring in these chapters. :/**

**Don't worry, I'll try and keep the continuity correct as possible. Well.. Hopefully.**

**With that said, enjoy the chapter! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**"In recent reports, a man named Hal Freeman has gone missing since yesterday. Authorites have been looking for this guy, but have found no results. The last anyone has seen of him has been since he was delivering mail."**

Gumball quickly changed the channel, seeing Darwin come down the stairs.

"Good morning." His brother greeted, as he sat over at the table to eat breakfast.

Noticing that Gumball didn't respond, Darwin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?.."

"Yeah I'm fine." Gumball quickly replied, trying to keep that lie from slipping.

"Um.. Okay then.."

Darwin was a little suspicious of this, but shrugged it off, as he took a bite of cereal.

* * *

It was another day of suspension, as Gumball was browsing the recommends of Elmore Stream-It on the computer.

The 'lovely' voice in his head was in physical form again, looking at the videos with curiousity.

_**"Hm. Interesting content."**_

Gumball sighed, trying to ignore the voice.

_**"Are you trying to ignore me?"**_

The voice was getting ticked off now, crossing its arms.

"Yes, because you're seriously annoying." Gumball replied, as he was watching something.

_**"What are you going to do when the police find you?"**_

Gumball stopped what he was doing, and turned to face the voice.

"What?"

_**"Oh don't be oblivious. You're most likely going to get caught sometime, so you might as well come up with a plan in case that happens."**_

"But it was _your _idea to do it."

_**"Do you think 'oh a voice in my head told me to do it' will work in court? They usually count that as being crazy."**_

"I'm not crazy!"

Gumball slammed his fist against the computer desk, almost knocking over a cup of pencils placed there.

He then sighed.

"It's simply just a small little problem with me."

_**"Might I make**_ **a**_** suggestion?"**_

Gumball raised an eyebrow confused and somewhat annoyed, but let the voice continue.

_**"You should probably cover your face with something, unless you want somebody to figure out who you are and turn you in."**_

"With what though?"

_**"Don't worry, I know just exactly what."**_

The voice grabbed something from behind it, revealing to be holding what appeared to be some kind of mask, supposed to be a skull.

"My old Halloween costume?.."

Thinking a moment, the voice then motioned Gumball to follow it downstairs.

They went down into the basement, not being noticed by Richard whatsoever.

The voice gestured over to a pile of random junk, which had some spray paint in the mix.

_**"Feel free to do whatever you want."**_

Hesitant, Gumball picked up a can, still worried about getting caught.

_**"It's fine, nobody's going to recognize you in that. Just decorate it a little and maybe your family won't get suspicious." **_The voice said.

Gumball then sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

It had been at least ten minutes, as the voice was somewhat patiently waiting.

_**"Are you done yet?"**_

"Yep!"

The voice sighed in relief, grateful that it wasn't an hour.

It then looked over at Gumball, who was holding the finished disguise, a now excited look on his face.

"Well, how does it look?"

The skull mask looked sort of the same, but had a creepy full teethed smile painted light blue at the mouth.

_**"Not bad." **_The voice replied, nodding in an approving manner.

"I was kinda thinking about giving myself a cool name too, like maybe.. Something skull related?.."

_**"Like what, skellikiller?"**_

"No, that sounds weird.. What about.. Skullcrusher!"

_**"That sounds way too extreme for you. It doesn't even match either." **_

"Oh.. Uh.. Bone crusher?..."

_**"Yeah, that's still too extreme."**_

The two thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good name.

Suddenly, they each had the same idea.

(both) _**"Killer **_skull!"

"Hm... Where am I going to put this though?.." Gumball questioned.

_**"Under the bed?.."**_

"Eh.. That's fine I guess."

* * *

It was now nighttime, the house being dead quiet.

Gumball was in bed, fast asleep.

However, he woke up sleepily, feeling something continuously poking him in the face.

_**"Hey wake up."**_

"What do you want.. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?.." Gumball whispered, nearly half asleep as he said this.

_**"Come on, it won't take long."**_

Gumball grumbled to himself as he got out of bed, following the voice's instructions.

_**"Oh, and don't forget the mask, probably some dark clothing too."**_

Grabbing the mask and whatever dark clothing he could find, Gumball quietly snuck out through the upstairs window, wary of his movements in order not to wake up anybody.

Now outside, he quickly put the clothing on, along with the mask. He then went down the street, the voice right beside him.

"Wait.. Darn it I forgot the-"

The voice gladly handed Gumball the knife.

_**"Got you covered."**_

"Thanks."

Gumball quickly put the weapon away, as he saw a car pull up in front of him.

The window rolled down, making some squeaky sounds.

"Hey kid, whatcha doin' out here at night?"

A rough looking man was at the wheel, and appeared unshaved. Tattoos were all over the man's visible arms, with a pair of dark shades covering his eyes.

"If ya want, I can drive ya home~" There.. Wasn't a normal tone in the guy's voice when he uttered that sentence.

Before the man could even react, his head was sliced off, and thrown into the back seat along with his body.

Gumball quickly got into the car, not worried about the puddle of blood on the drivers seat, while the voice appeared in the passengers side.

The two sat there for at least a minute, with an awkward silence.

"Uh... I don't know how to drive.." He said quietly.

Groaning, the voice floated beside him. _**"Strap in, I'll show you how it's done."**_

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE A WHOLE SCENE WITH JUST LEARNING HOW TO DRIVE IT SOUNDS KINDA BORING.

Gumball was starting to get the hang of driving, which, he was kinda surprised he was actually doing that.

The voice was back in the passengers seat, a little grateful that the lesson didn't take long.

_**"Well? You got the hang of it?"**_

"Yeah, it's not really that hard to be honest."

The car was stopped in front of the convenience store, much to the voice's confusion.

_**"Wait what are you doing?"**_

Gumball parked the vehicle, quickly putting his mask back on.

"Hang on, it won't take long."

He then got out and went into the store.

The people inside were pretty frightened by the blood covering him, but Gumball didn't really care.

Instead, he grabbed a bag of candy off a rack, and quietly left.

_**"Really?" **_

The voice noticed the bag of candy tossed inside, as Gumball went back into the drivers seat.

"Well sorry, but I was hungry."

The car was started up once again, and they drove off down the road.

"Wait hold on."

Gumball got out once more, and with the help of the dead man's blood, he wrote something on a brick wall.

He then got back in the car, driving off once more.

The message he left was OBVIOUSLY written in blood, with large red letters scrawled across.

**The Killer Skull's murders have just begun.**

* * *

**"In recent reports, a study has shown that lazy fat people are prone to get offended over others calling them fat and lazy."**

Richard gasped at this news.

"That is so mean!"

Anais rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by her father's outburst.

**"With that out of the way, Breaking news!"**

Gumball was sitting at the couch, trying not to look suspicious at all. Darwin was right beside him, listening to the TV.

**"Last night, a strange figure in a mask was seen entering the convenience store downtown, and was covered in what appeared to be blood. Reports from witnesses has shown that the figure took a bag of candy and left without speaking at all. Across town, a strange message was found written on a brick wall in blood. From what the police have gathered, the figure is known as the Killer Skull. The police are investigating further."**

"Killer Skull? What kind of name is that?" Anais questioned with disgust.

"I guess the guy just wanted to sound cool." Gumball replied with a shrug, ticked off by his sister's comment.

"Gumball this isn't something to laugh at here! This is bad!"

"Like how?"

Anais face palmed in frustration.

"It means there's some killer out there probably plotting who to murder next!"

"So Elmore's practically in danger?" Darwin asked.

"Greatly." Anais replied.

"That sounds bad." Richard said, earning a few annoyed looks from the kids.

Nicole stepped out from the kitchen.

"You kids should probably be a little careful outside then. This isn't some normal shenanigan like usual."

She then went into the kitchen, and back out with a laundry basket.

"Oh and Gumball, the school called. Your suspension's been lifted."

Gumball nodded, but truthfully was disappointed.

Well, at least she didn't know what happened yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that was chapter five! **

**Let me know what you think! Was it good? Weird? Concerning?**

**Also, yeah now we have the whole Killer Skull thing going on too. :/**

**With that said, see you in the next chapter! :)**


	6. The Dream

**Well folks, here's chapter six. Enjoy! :)**

**Fair warning though, the dream scene gets pretty disturbing. You have been warned!**

**(Btw sorry this was on a hiatus! I was just kinda busy and procrastinating on it.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the moment, it was 5:50 AM in the morning.

Gumball was sleeping peacefully in bed, dreaming about him and his girlfriend. (like usual)

* * *

IN THE DREAM.

Gumball and Penny were walking in the park, while the sun shined down in a beautiful way.

"Oh over there's a good spot." Penny said, as she pointed over to the tree nearby, with the perfect shade.

Gumball was carrying a backpack, which held their lunch. He would've gone for a picnic basket, but there weren't any at home.

The two went up the small hill, and sat down in the short grass under the tree.

Gumball placed the backpack down as well, and pulled out their food.

The two then ate their sandwiches, talked, mostly stuff that always seemed heavenly in Gumball's dreams half the time.

Before Penny could react, Gumball pulled her into a kiss, while also dropping his half eaten sandwich onto the ground.

The kiss lasted for at least somewhat of a minute.

Gumball let go, stars now appearing in his eyes. "I love you.."

Penny smiled. "I love you too.."

They stared at each other lovingly (I think), as it felt like they were floating in space.

Gumball however began to frown, hearing faint romantic music in the distance starting to.. Distort..

"Gumball? Are you okay?" Penny asked, confused by his sudden reaction.

"Uh.. Do you hear that?..."

Gumball looked behind him, seeing it looked a little bit gloomier, unlike the sunny bright day he just saw five seconds ago.

"Penny?... What's going on?..."

As soon as he turned to face his girlfriend, he screamed.

Penny was now a dead corpse lying against the tree, a blank expression on her face.

"Oh my gosh no! Penny!"

Gumball was terrified, not knowing what the heck was going on.

Feeling something.. Warm.. He looked down, fear being pretty much the only thing on his mind.

Red blood was on the ground in a puddle. It was also covering him as well.

Shaking in fear, he looked over at the food they were just eating.

Blood covered the food as well, and meat was sticking out of the sandwiches. _Human meat._

This was definitely not the scene he was just living.

Remembering the kiss, Gumball nearly gagged with disgust. He kissed a corpse.

"Wait.. D-Did I?..."

He looked down at his bloody hands again. _Oh no.. I didn't..._

"Oh my god! Is that Penny up there?!"

Gumball noticed the crowd down the hill, looks of horror on their faces, including anger.

Mr. Fitzgerald was part of the crowd, distraught and angry. "P-Penny..."

Gumball began to back away, but was soon kept in place by an unknown force.

He tried to move, but he couldn't. He was forced to watch the angry, horrified crowd come up the hill.

Mr. Fitzgerald held his dead daughter in his arms, very, very distraught.

However, glancing to the side, he was at the verge of erupting like a volcano in anger.

"YOU!"

The man grabbed Gumball by his sweater collar, nearly close to strangling him.

"I-I didn't do it I swear!" Gumball choked out, struggling to breathe.

With anger, Mr. Fitzgerald threw him to the ground. "LIAR! YOU KILLED HER!"

"I didn't!" Tears began streaming down Gumball's face, the unknown force still keeping him in place.

Mr. Fitzgerald looked over at his dead daughter with sorrow, and noticed the 'food' there as well.

"You're insane..." He muttered, anger clearly still in his voice.

Some people suddenly grabbed ahold onto Gumball by the arms, keeping him from running off.

The crowd then dragged him back down the hill, and towards what appeared to be a car.

One of the people opened the trunk wide open.

Gumball widened his eyes with fear, realizing he was going to get stuffed into that trunk.

He tried to escape, but the people forced him inside.

Before he was in the trunk, Gumball screamed bloody murder, well, ironically, as everything faded to black.

* * *

*real time*

Gumball quickly woke up, hitting his head on the top of the bunkbed.

He breathed in and out slowly, fear still present in his eyes like in the dream.

_What the heck kind of dream was that?! _

"Gumball are you okay?..."

Darwin was standing in his bowl, awoken by the sounds his brother was making.

Gumball sighed. "I'm fine.. It was just a nightmare..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Yeah... But it's kinda personal..."

"We could talk in the bathroom if you want.."

"I guess that's fine..."

The two quietly went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them so they wouldn't wake anyone else up.

"Okay, so what happened in that nightmare?" Darwin asked.

"Well.. It started off normal.. I was eating lunch with Penny at the park... We kissed N' stuff... But things got weird after that.."

"How weird? Like, Penny had one antler or something?" Darwin raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"No. I mean, there was romantic-y music in the distance.. It.. Distorted.. And everything got gloomy.. But when I turned around to look at Penny she... She.."

It was hard to say that sentence to be honest. Gumball really couldn't imagine the thought of Penny being well, _dead_.

"She... Was dead. There was blood everywhere... And she had this blank look on her face.. I was covered in blood... Uh.. You don't wanna know what happened to the lunch.."

Darwin could probably imagine what happened to that. He nearly shuddered at the thought. "Then what happened?.."

"This crowd and Penny's dad was there.. Mr. Fitzgerald was really mad at me.. He called me insane.. And well, that crowd wouldn't let me go, and they stuffed me in a trunk.. I was screaming.. That's really it.." Gumball finished, still shaken up by that scene.

Darwin noticed tears beginning to fall down his brother's face, in which he quickly comforted him.

"Hey it's okay.. It was just a dream.."

"But what if it actually happens?... What am I gonna do?..."

"That won't happen.. If it does, then we'll figure a way out of it."

"Really?.."

"Yeah.."

The two quickly hugged, Gumball still crying.

"Don't worry.. I'm sure nobody'll know what happened to Tobias.." Darwin reassured, which made Gumball cry even more.

They went back to the bedroom, and climbed back into their beds.

"'Night Darwin."

"Goodnight Gumball."

However, Gumball turned to face the wall, tears still streaming down his face.

What broke his heart most, was that he was practically lying to his own brother.. Darwin didn't know about the others yet.. Heck, he didn't even know about the other timeline either.. And to be honest, Gumball _really_ didn't want to see that look of betrayal his brother would probably have on his face.

To be honest, he hated this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that was, chapter six. Was it good? Bad? Let me know.**

**Also, I deeply apologize if any of you got disturbed by the dream segment. It was supposed to kind of.. Be a symbolization thing. I'll let you guess what that symbolized.**

**With all that now said, see you in the next chapter!**

**And don't forget to leave a review! I appreciate those! :)**


End file.
